


Dripping Wet

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [3]
Category: HINAPIA (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Nayoung just saw her former bandmate's debut M/V. Now she can't get the image out of her head.
Relationships: Im Nayoung/Jung Eunwoo
Series: Romantic Feels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Kudos: 7





	Dripping Wet

_Eunwoo._

_Eunwoo, stop._

_Eunwoo, why are you doing this to me?_

***

Nayoung picked up her phone. No messages. She turned off the TV and sat up. The song was still in her head. Like water torture.

She leaned back against the wall. Another night alone, with nothing to do. The I.O.I. reunion had fallen apart, and her career had no sign of reviving anytime soon.

She sighed. Why couldn’t she have joined Hinapia?

_Eunwoo…_

Nayoung couldn’t get the image out of her head. Eunwoo, in that lingerie. Looking into the camera. As if she was looking directly at Nayoung.

_God, I’m a mess._

She rubbed her lips with the back of her hand. It came back damp, like she was hungry for something. She took her phone again and sent a message. She waited for a response.

It took over a minute to get a reply. The longest minute of her life.

_(No, I’m not busy. Done for the day. Why, what do you want?)_

Nayoung thought about what to say. She didn’t want to respond right away, that might look desperate. Although she kind of wanted Eunwoo to know just how desperate she was.

She sent: _Can we talk? I need to talk to someone. Someone I can trust._

She waited almost as long again. _(I’ll be there as soon as I can.)_

***

Twenty minutes passed, and there was a knock on the door. Nayoung felt her pulse quicken, her stomach flutter ever so slightly. She got up and let Eunwoo in. She was surprised to see her still in her stage makeup, though she was wearing her normal casual clothes.

Her face was so beautiful.

“I got here as fast as I could,” said Eunwoo. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Nayoung couldn’t answer her right away. The words just wouldn’t come. Instead, she bade her to sit down. As the apartment wasn’t very big, the only place they could sit together was on Nayoung’s bed.

_Eunwoo…_

“Come on, you can tell me. I came all this way, didn’t I?”

That she did. “Eunwoo, I…” Her voice caught in her throat. Her lips quivered, and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She shook all over, as her heart pounded its betrayal.

“Eunwoo, I…”

_Oh God, Eunwoo, I’m so sorry…_

Eunwoo looked at Nayoung with such a scared intensity. She thought that something terrible had happened, that she would have to be Nayoung’s shoulder to cry on. That she’d have to call the cops for her, or a doctor, or 1-1-9. Then she finally figured out Nayoung’s expression, her hesitation, and gasped.

“Y-you’re in love with m-me,” whispered Eunwoo. Nayoung couldn’t nod or say yes. She just closed her eyes in sadness.

Eunwoo felt her heartbeat quicken. She pressed her hand to her chest. She tried to catch her breath. She looked at Nayoung, and waited for her to open her eyes again.

“I’ve always liked you,” she whispered. Nayoung didn’t smile, but she looked happy all the same. Her tears flowed freely.

Eunwoo gently pushed Nayoung down on the bed. She snuggled with her.

“Did you see the music video?”

“Oh, yes,” said Nayoung.

Eunwoo smiled and sat up. She took her shirt off. She enjoyed the reaction Nayoung gave her.

She was wearing the lingerie from the music video. She had worn it that night, at her stage performance.

“I love you, Nayoung.”

Now Nayoung did smile. “I love you too, Eunwoo.”

Eunwoo laid back down beside her. She gave her a kiss, then another, and another.

“I’m so glad you came,” whispered Nayoung.

“I’m so glad you asked me to,” Eunwoo whispered back.

***

That night was the best night of their lives. And they lived together, happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to get pretty explicit (hence the title) but sometimes I just like to keep a story clean and sweet.


End file.
